


In Over My Head

by final_vent



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Double Penetration, Genital Piercing, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_vent/pseuds/final_vent
Summary: Shinji soon realizes he's bitten off more than he can chew when he's assigned to investigate an illegal gambling ring.





	In Over My Head

"What have I gotten myself into?"

This question often ran through Kido Shinji's head. So much, in fact, that the train of thought was merely white noise at this point. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

It all started a few days ago, when the editor-in-chief had received an anonymous tip concerning an underground gambling ring in the city.

Admittedly, he'd been interested at first, but he started to have second thoughts. They'd caught wind of a certain bar where unsavory types gathered, and words were shared through whispers and knowing glances.

For some reason, Reiko insisted that Shinji should go alone. Not only that, but he needed flashy clothes to fit in with the others. Funny how that worked.

One afternoon of shopping later, and Shinji found himself in leather pants that were one size too tight, a mesh shirt, and a godawful faux-fur coat. All this was topped with a pair of orange tinted sunglasses. He felt like a fucking joke.

That's how he found himself here, squirming uncomfortably from atop a bar stool. The place looked fairly retro and surprisingly classy, stained glass panels scattered about. Swing music played softly from the jukebox nestled in the corner.

Was this really the right place? Every now and then, another patron of the bar would look at him with knowing eyes. A slight lift of the eyebrows. Shinji sucked at his straw until nothing was left but ice, which gained him some disapproving looks from the bartender.

"Heh...sorry." He said nervously, placing the glass back on the counter. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

The man gestured to the left with his head, but only just slightly. If Shinji hadn't been paying attention, the movement would've been unnoticeable.

Bowing his head, he pushed away from the counter and made his way to the left hallway. It was dimly lit and empty, lined with numerous doors.

After locating the bathroom and relieving himself, he stood at the sink, washing his hands. He checked his reflection and scoffed at the sight. He had better be getting a raise for this.

A small movement caught Shinji's eye. Every few seconds the mirror vibrated ever so slightly. What was going on? The music in the bar was not loud in the slightest. He dried his hands and stepped back into the long hallway.

Listening carefully, he could hear the muffled sound of bass. Pressing his ear to each door, he searched for the source. Near the end of the hall, he reached a door with a red sign. "STAFF ONLY". This had to be it!

Looking around cautiously, Shinji pushed the door open. Pitch-black nothingness. How strange. He took a few steps forward and immediately lost his footing, tumbling down a steep staircase into the darkness.

When he came to, he was face down on a cold floor. His sunglasses had been smashed beyond repair. He hissed and sat up slowly. A sliver of blue light shined across the floor. A door?

Shinji got to his feet, searching for a doorknob with his hands. He pulled the door open just slightly. The lights were nearly blinding.

What lay below was a wide room, lined with neon lights in a variety of colors. Loud dance music pulsed, the bass almost overwhelming. A stage was located on the far side of the room, where scantily-clad dancers moved along to the beat.

Finally, Shinji's eyes fell on exactly what he was looking for. Through the cigarette smoke and neon, he spotted a few crowded tables. The patrons were holding fistfuls of cash and yelling. Another crowd stood to the side, around what appeared to be a fistfight.

"This has to be the place!" Shinji said excitedly to himself, opening the door and slipping through. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his notebook. Or, he tried to. Before he knew it, he felt a hand grab onto his arm roughly, pushing it behind him.

A blonde man stood in front of him, his eyes angry. He was decked out head to toe in snakeskin and saying something, but Shinji couldn't make it out.

"What? I can't hear you! Can you turn the music down?"

The man smirked wordlessly. Tightening his grip, he dragged Shinji down into the crowd. They proceeded to a door on the far side of the room, near the stage. Through the door was another elaborate hallway. How big was this place?

The bass was barely noticeable by the time the man stopped walking, and knocked on a door. "Got a sneaky one..." His voice was low and rough.

There was a silence, a sound of a suddenly shifting chair. "Send them in." The voice sound impatient and unamused.

Before he knew it, the door opened and Shinji felt himself being flung to the floor. His notebook hit the ground with a thud. It was going to be one of those days. His body still ached from the earlier tumble.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of shiny black shoes. He looked up. A man in an seemingly expensive grey suit sat before him, a single eyebrow raised. His face was awfully familiar, not to mention handsome. Where had Shinji seen him before? On TV?

The man cleared his throat and stood up. He was intimidating, towering over him. "And you are?" He bent down, picking up Shinji's notebook from the floor.

"No, don't!"

The man laughed and skimmed through the pages. "No, don't? That's a strange name." He stopped flipping through, and began to read aloud. "Underground Gambling Ring Investigation: Step 1. Buy outfit. Step 2. Infiltrate."

Shinji winced as the man's eyes met his slowly.

"My god, you're horrible at your job. Not subtle in the slightest." He sounded amused, but made a show of tearing pages from the book and throwing them to the floor.

He was dealing with gangsters here! This was bad. Really really bad. Shinji dropped his head to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!"

He heard the man laugh and take a few steps away. What was he doing? Shinji looked up. The man had moved to a sit on the arm of different chair, behind a desk Shinji had only noticed just then. Sat in the large leather chair was another man, looking at Shinji with dark eyes.

"If you're going to apologize to someone, apologize to him. Not me." The man from earlier gestured down at the man in the chair, a hand moving down to rest on his shoulder.

Shinji gulped. He must be the boss. He sure looked like one. But....then who was the guy in the suit? A bad feeling rose to his gut.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll do anything, just don't kill me!"

The wordless man stood from the chair and made his way to Shinji, kneeling down. There was something frightening about the way he looked at him, as if observing him from head to toe. A hand reached out to run a thumb over his lip, split from his fall. The man's features suddenly softened.

"We aren't going to kill you."

Shinji's breath caught in his throat as the man's hand moved up to run through his shaggy hair. The gesture was awfully gentle for a supposed mob boss. He smelled warm and pleasant, like cinnamon.

"Get off of the floor."

Before he had time to react, Shinji felt himself being lifted with ease and placed in a chair in front of the large desk. He took a look around the dim office.

The walls were a deep maroon color, bearing a damask pattern. A pair of black velvet curtains adorned the left wall, seemingly leading to another room. The rest of the room was filled with vintage furniture. His eyes eventually fell back on the desk, where the man had resumed sitting. His eyes were frozen on Shinji. The tall man in the suit remained on the arm of the chair, his brow furrowed.

Realization suddenly hit. "You're that lawyer, from TV! I've seen you on the news! Kitaoka!" He blurted out, pointing his finger. He hadn't heard good things about the man, but mob connections? It was worse than he thought.

Kitaoka sighed, adjusting his cuffs. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point at people?" He placed his hand on the seated man's shoulder, his voice hushed. "What do you see in this guy anyway? You're being too nice, Gorou-chan. I'm jealous."

Shinji narrowed his eyes. What was he talking about? ...Now that he mentioned it, he was treating him pretty kindly considering what he had attempted to do.

Gorou glanced to the side wordlessly as Kitaoka brushed his lips against his ear, a hand slipping into his shirt. "Why don't we continue what we were doing before we got rudely interrupted, huh?" Kitaoka looked at Shinji, their eyes locking. A predatory action, or perhaps a challenge.

"Y-y-you..." Shinji sputtered, eyes wide. What exactly was their relationship? It was far from professional.

Kitaoka captured the man's lips in a hungry kiss, his hands making quick work of the buttons on Gorou's shirt. The younger man moaned softly, arms reaching up to wrap around the taller man's neck.

The shirt fell from Gorou's body, revealing a burst of color on his back. His back was completely covered in tattoos. Shinji was given a better look as Gorou was lifted to sit on the desk, the ink in full display.

The piece was intricate, filled with deep black ink and bursts of red flowers. A few skulls were scattered about. In the center of his back was the focal point; a bull. Shinji couldn't tear his eyes away.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard Kitaoka's dry laughter. "Look, Gorou-chan. He's still watching. I thought for sure he would've tried to leave by now." Gorou shifted to look at him, face flushed.

"S-So what?" Shinji muttered, in search of an excuse. Nothing came to mind. Why hadn't he even attempted to leave? It didnt seem like Gorou would let anything bad happen to him. He sunk into the chair.

There was the sound of pants getting unzipped, and then Kitaoka was sinking down to the floor. No longer visible, Shinji shifted his attention back to Gorou. His back muscles tensed as he moaned softly, desperately trying to muffle the sounds by biting his lip.

Shinji's throat felt dry, desperately trying to tear his eyes away. The sinful, dirty sounds only grew louder. He was really despising how tight his pants were, especially now. Even so, he found himself longing to see more. Were they doing this on purpose? Did they want something from him? He felt something like a tug of excitement in his gut.

He rose from his seat slowly and walked towards the couple, who were too busy to notice. Gorou had his head thrown back, his fingers tightening in Kitaoka's hair. Kitaoka's eyes were closed, focused on the job at hand. Shinji gulped, heat rising to his cheeks. The man was exponentially more attractive when he couldn't speak.

Gorou turned his head, eyes meeting with Shinji's. Before he had time to react, his lips were on his own. The kiss was all teeth and tongues, Gorou's free hand tangling in Shinji's hair. He let him, returning the kiss enthusiastically. Shinji was never one to turn down the attention of attractive men.

"...Gorou-chan?"

Shinji broke the kiss, his head spinning. Kitaoka was looking up at them, his face flushed and lips swollen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Shuuichi. I just..." Gorou's voice trailed off, his hand loosening its grip.

Kitaoka laughed dryly, pushing his hair back. He rose to his feet, and roughly grabbed Shinji's arm. "You like what you see, huh?"

He'd really done it this time. Stuck between two strangers in a weird place. This wasn't what he had expected to happen.

Even so, he was high on the adrenaline of the moment. Shinji furrowed his brow and nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

There was a moment of silence, the tension in the air tangible. Kitaoka's grip on Shinji's arms tightened. His eyes looked him up and down before settling on his mouth. There was a shift in his face, and a smirk rose to his lips. Shinji felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sight.

Without warning, he found himself being pushed onto his knees between Gorou's legs. "My jaw hurts." Kitaoka whined, sitting in the desk chair beside them. "Why don't you take over? Since you're so fond of eachother."

He sure was quick to change his tune. This was probably his plan the whole time, Shinji mused. What a pervert.

Looking up at Gorou, Shinji blushed. The man looked down at him through his eyelashes. He was big, in more ways than one. Not only that, he was also pierced. It was Shinji's first time to see such a thing; he was intrigued.

"Do you have to watch?" He muttered back at the lawyer.

Kitaoka laughed, rubbing his jaw. "Ha! That's rich, coming from you." He nudged Shinji forward with his foot. "Come on. So I can see you."

Cursing under his breath, Shinji took the length in his hand. He dragged his tongue along the underside experimentally, which earned a soft moan from his partner. It didn't take long before he felt a hand in his hair, pulling gently. He took him into mouth, doing his best to watch his teeth.

"Fuck..." Gorou cursed through gritted teeth, his grip tightening. Shinji heard the sound of pants unzipping, and he glanced to the side to see Kitaoka palming himself through the fabric of his underwear.

"Gorou-chan...eyes on me." He muttered, pulling his underwear down to stroke himself. Gorou obliged immediately, looking at the other man with dazed eyes.

Shinji brought his hands up to grip the man's hips, taking him in deeper. The hand in his hair had tightened once more, anchoring him in place. Gorou had let go of any sense of modesty, a string of expletives falling from his mouth as he bucked his hips.

"Such foul language, Gorou-chan..." Kitaoka purred, before shifting his gaze to Shinji."You must be used to doing this, huh?" His foot pressed into Shinji's back harshly.

He groaned in response, annoyed. The vibrations from the sound only managed to stimulate Gorou more. Shinji used it to his advantage, and took him as deep as he ciuld manage. Before he knew it, the man was coming, hissing through his teeth.

Shinji pulled off, coughing. A couple drops of cum dribbled down his chin. Kitaoka rose from his seat and knelt down in front of him.

"This is a good look for you." He grabbed Shinji's face and kissed him roughly.

His mind was so clouded with lust that he didn't pull away. Instead, he grabbed the back of Kitaoka's head and kissed him back with fervor. He tasted like menthol and sex, and he felt the strange sensation of a metal stud on his tongue. What the hell.

When the kiss was broken, the two men were breathing heavily. Shinji winced, painfully hard by that point. Kitaoka smirked at him, his mouth wet from their exchange.

"You're so gross..." Shinji muttered. He heard Gorou stifle a chuckle, his breathing still ragged.

Kitaoka grabbed his chin, rubbing his thumb against Shinji's swollen bottom lip. "I'm not the one sucking off other men's husbands. If I'm gross, what does that make you?"

"You were getting off on it!" He retorted, an almost proud quality present in his voice. "W-wait. Husband?"

The man laughed softly and stood, walking to Gorou's side. He pressed a kiss to his ear, whispering something. Kitaoka was even taller than Gorou. The height difference was honestly intimidating. Shinji rose to his feet.

The couple smiled silently at him, and it sent a chill down his spine. Kitaoka eventually spoke up, his eyes falling upon Shinji's obvious hard on. "You want release, don't you?"

Shinji sputtered. Of course he did, but did he really need to ask? He gave a small nod, eyes focused on the extravagant carpeting.

Kitaoka walked up to Shinji and tilted his chin with his hand. "We can help you with that, if you'd like. All you have to do is say the word."

He thought about it briefly before nodding once more. He looked up at the other man, their eyes locking. "Please."

Kitaoka shook his head. "Please what?"

This was ridiculous. "Please...let me come." He muttered the phrase, face red.

Kitaoka gave him a pleased smile and took hold of his arm, satisfied. Gorou took his other arm, and led him through the black curtains on the other side of the room. The trio made their way up a spiral staircase. Gorou opened the door at the top of the staircase and flipped the lightswitch.

Shinji stepped inside and looked around, in awe. It was a suite of sorts. A king-size canopy bed lay in front of them, covered in leopard print bedspread. Thick black silk curtains spilled down from the top of the bedframe.

The walls were black damask, similar to the ones in the office. To the right Shinji spotted a bathroom. He gulped. This place surely costed more money than what he made in a year.

Kitaoka kissed Gorou softly. "Prepare him, will you?" The other man nodded with a smile as Kitaoka made his way to the bathroom.

"What do you see in him, anyway?" Shinji asked.

Gorou offered little more than a soft smile as he guided Shinji to sit down on the bed. The bedding was unbelievably soft and luxurious. A warm, sweet scent wafted through the air.

"I asked you a question!" Shinji uttered as the other man pulled off his jacket. Shinji shivered, the tacky mesh shirt not doing much to keep him warm.

"I love him." Gorou answered, smiling warmly. "No one gets me the way he does."

Shinji nodded, though unconvinced. Kitaoka seemed like a real piece of work. Gorou on the other hand...there was something so gentle to everything, completely unfitting of a mob boss. His personality was a complete 180 from the he looked.

The mesh shirt was peeled from his body. Gorou kneeled between his legs and undid his pants. Shinji couldn't help the sound of relief that fell from his lips. He kicked them off of his legs, where they pooled on the floor.

Shinji blushed, looking down at himself. He had opted to go commando just this once, leaving him stark naked. He shivered. In all honesty, he hadn't been intimate with anyone for a long time.

His on-again off-again boyfriend was in one of his moods, refusing to answer his calls in weeks after their latest break up. Why was Shinji agreeing to this? Was it the danger? Did he long to be touched?

He had been so deep in thought that he'd barely noticed that Gorou had walked away for a moment. When he returned, he had a bottle in his hand.

"...hands and knees." Shinji only caught the end of the sentence as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He obliged, positioning himself on his hands and knees on the bed, facing the other man.

Gorou raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Face away from me."

"Oh. R-right." Shinji's face burned as he turned around, presenting himself.

Hands spread him apart, and he shivered as he felt something warm and slick against his entrance. It clearly wasn't a finger. The feeling was one he had never felt before, and it took him a few moments before realization hit him.

"Oh god. What are you doing?" Shinji blurted out, his legs shaking. He looked down at the bedspread, face burning up. This was definitely something his ex-boyfriend would have never done for him.

Gorou pulled away slightly, catching his breath. "You don't like it? Sorry, I'm just used to..." His voice trailed off.

Shinji craned his neck back. "It's not that I don't like it. It's just...new." Used to what? He dropped the subject.

He heard a small pop, and then a slick digit probing at his entrance. As it slowly pushed inside, he breathed in sharply in expectation. Shinji was almost surprised at the lack of pain. This was someone who was clearly experienced.

His body gradually relaxed, allowing one and then two more fingers inside. Gorou's fingers were so skilled, and he could feel himself growing harder by the second.

"Looks like you're having fun." A voice called from behind. Shinji shot his head around. Kitaoka stood behind Gorou, clad in a red silk bathrobe.

Shinji gasped as the fingers slipped out of him, leaving him empty. Kitaoka leaned over the bed to look him in the eyes. A smirk spread across his lips.

That smirk was as arousing as it was irritating. Smug bastard. Shinji scowled in response. "If you two are together, why are you doing this? Are you swingers or something?"

Kitaoka's expression didn't waver in the slightest. He pulled at the belt of his robe and let it fall to his feet. "Gorou-chan and I share everything."

As if to prove that point, the two men joined him on the bed.

"Besides, you're the one who first showed interest in joining. Perhaps you're excited at the thought of being taken by two men. That's it, isn't it?"

Shinji was speechless, for once. He stared at the bedspread, face burning up.

Kitaoka laughed and flipped Shinji over so he was laying in his back, exposed.

"Come on. I want to see your face." The man said, stroking himself. His expression flickered for a moment, perhaps in thought. He got into a sitting position and beckoned for Shinji to come to him.

He obliged, crawling towards him and straddling his lap. He cast his eyes to the side, embarrassed at the effect the man was having on him. Embarrassed that Kitaoka was completely right about him wanting this.

"What, no arguments this time?" Kitaoka said smugly, grinding against him. He reached down, positioning himself in such a way to drive Shinji crazy. He refused to answer. "Hit the nail on the head, huh?"

"S-shut up..." Shinji retorted through gritted teeth. He was aching, hungry for release. It was obvious that Kitaoka knew this.

"Ah, there it is." He made a pleased sound, smirking.

Shinji suddenly felt something pressing against his back. Then there was a small click of something being fastened around his neck. He reached up to touch it. A collar?

"Gorou-chan! You always have the best ideas!"

Shinji turned his head to see the other man pressed up against his back. He shivered as Gorou pressed a kiss to his ear. His chest felt warm and strong against his back.

There was a jingling sound, and then a pull that propelled him closer to Kitaoka. He held a chain leash in one hand. The other hand ghosted over the head of his erection, already achingly hard.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered against the sensitive skin behind Shinji's ear. Goosebumps rose to the surface. Why was he like this?

Shinji bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Just fuck me already! Please!" It came out sounding less demanding, and more pathetic.

In the next instance he felt himself being spread open and filled. Shinji let out a loud and terribly embarassing moan. Kitaoka was not slow, entering him in one swift motion. The man hissed through his teeth, but didn't move once inside.

"Move. Fuck yourself on me." Kitaoka purred.

There was a gentle tug on the leash. Shinji groaned, adjusting himself so his legs were bent, feet flat on the bed on either side of Kitaoka's hips. The adjusted position put Shinji slightly taller than the other man. This was a feeling he wasn't used to.

He began to move, hands on the other man's shoulders for leverage. Kitaoka kept the leash in one hand, his other gripping at Shinji's hip. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his throat.

Shinji shivered with each movement, feeling the other man deep inside him. It had been much too long. His dick was unbearably hard, leaking against his stomach.

A muffled jingly tune started the play, and the three men stopped in their tracks. If Shinji's face could get redder, it would have. Leave it to him to not set his phone to silent while on a stealth mission.

Kitaoka nodded at Gorou, who swiftly retrieved the red flip-phone from Shinji's discarded jacket. He flipped it open and handed it to Shinji.

The screen bore the name "Editor" and a phone number, the ringtone continuing to play. What great timing.

Kitaoka tugged at the leash, moving his hips slowly. It was enough to make Shinji crazy.

"Answer. On speaker." He mouthed.

Shinji took a deep breath and clicked a green button on the keypad, his hands shaking. "H-Hello?" He tried to sound natural, but his voice came out a couple octaves too high.

"Shinji? You said you'd let me know as soon as you found anything! You've got us worried!" The editor's voice was stern, but it was clear that he was worried.

Kitaoka's eyes were burning holes through him, waiting expectedly for his response. He pulled the chain gently, thrusting hard up into him.

"Ah! S-Sorry about that! I was really busy trying to get information..."

Gorou pressed kisses to his neck that turned into gentle bites, leaving marks on his skin.

"...I haven't had any luck though. M-maybe I can try again tomorrow?" His voice was shaky, and much higher than usual.

"Shinji? Are you alright? ...You haven't gotten yourself into anything dangerous, have you?"

The two men stifled laughter. Kitaoka began pumping into him at a steady pace, holding Shinji tightly against him with his free hand.

"Oh god! Yes!"

"Shinji...? What the hell are you doing?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Shinji said hastily before hanging up and chucking his phone across the bed.

"You're a horrible liar, _Shinji_." Kitaoka sneered.

"God, shut up. Just fuck me."

"You aren't the one in charge here, honey." He pulled on the leash roughly for emphasis.

"...Shuuichi." Gorou's stern voice broke through the bickering. "Lie down."

Kitaoka looked as if he was deep in thought, before realization flickered across his face. He obliged, easing his back onto the bed.

Shinji looked down at him, watching the way his chest heaved slightly. Heat had risen to his cheeks, tinging them pink. As much as Shinji didn't want to admit it, it was a beautiful sight.

There was a harsh tug on the collar, forcing him to bend forward slightly.

"Let Gorou-chan have some fun too."

Shinji knew exactly what he meant, but that didn't stop the initial shiver when he felt Gorou's hand against his entrance, applying a generous amount of lube.

Why was he enjoying this so much? Why was the prospect of what was about to happen to him so exciting? Surely, he wasn't raised to be this dissolute.

He bit his lip and braced himself as his felt the stretch of being entered a second time. It was a slow stretch, Gorou's hand rubbing his side comfortingly as he slid in.

When he was in to the hilt, Gorou stopped to give Shinji a moment to breathe. It was such a foreign feeling. Strange, even. Even so, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, not like this.

When both the men began to move, all thought flew out the window. He became a mess, random mismatched syllables falling from his lips. He couldn't even formulate a sentence.

Kitaoka reached up to slip two fingers into his open mouth.

"Shhh..."

Shinji sucked softly, breathing in raggedly through his nose. Gorou's hipbones connected with his ass as he thrusted particularly deep. He saw stars for a few seconds, his cries muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

Kitaoka's brow was furrowed, his grip on the leash loosening. Surely the stimulation was getting to him too. His hip movements became more erratic.

Shinji felt a hand pulling at his hair, another gripping at his hip tightly. He felt drool escape from the corner of his mouth. Heat began to pool in his belly, his vision starting to go, until finally it was all too much.

He moaned around Kitaoka's fingers as he spilled himself against the others man's stomach. The orgasm was more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. It hit him like electricity from his head to his toes, and he collapsed against the other man's chest.

As he clenched, the other men's movements faltered slightly. Kitaoka bit his lip, stifling a moan through gritted teeth as he emptied himself inside. Gorou's grip on Shinji's hair only tightened more as he gave a few more deep thrusts.

"Fuck..." He cursed loudly as he came. His movements stuttered before coming to a stop.

The trio stayed in silence, collecting themselves for a few moments. Kitaoka slowly slipped his fingers out of Shinji's mouth, his chest heaving.

Slowly but surely, they both pulled out of him. Shinji's face burned up even more, the feeling of everything flowing out of him was frankly mortifying.

Kitaoka looked down, scrunching his face slightly. "What a mess. You took it all, huh?" He remarked with a smirk, tucking a piece of Shinji's hair behind his hair. Despite himself, Shinji felt a flutter in his stomach at the affectionate action.

Before Shinji could reply, Gorou's arms were wrapped around him. He pressed a soft kiss to his ear.

"You did well." He unfastened the collar, letting it drop onto the bed.

Shinji gently ran his fingers over the ink work that spilled over onto the man's arms. He felt sturdy and strong, and Shinji was lost in the feeling of his warmth.

The trio lay in silence, catching their breath, until Kitaoka began to squirm and whine.  
  
"Gorou-chan. I'm going to go wash up. Care to join me?"

Leave it to Kitaoka to ruin the afterglow. He separated from the others and stood up.

Gorou ruffled Shinji's hair before joining Kitaoka and walking towards the bathroom, leaving Shinji alone on the leopard bedspread.

The realization of what had just happened hit him.

"What have I got myself into?" He thought to himself for what must have been the 100th time that day. 

Kitaoka suddenly peeked out from the doorway.

"I guess you can join us. After all, I don't want you trailing your mess around the place." He remarked before ducking back inside.

"What did you just say?" Shinji sputtered out in response, offended. Despite his better judgment, he hurried to join the couple. He'd already gone this far, who knew what was next?

All he knew for sure was that his job might not be waiting for him when he got to the office tomorrow. That, and he was probably going to have some difficulty sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more parts to this in the future! Comments and constructive criticism are encouraged!


End file.
